Navigation systems are commonly incorporated into automobiles, smart-phones, tablet computers, dedicated hand-held units, and a wide range of other electronic devices. Such navigation systems typically employ a satellite-based global positioning system (GPS) to determine the location of the user and to provide route guidance—e.g., a map and/or turn-by-turn directions corresponding to a route extending from a start location (often the user's current location) to an end location or series of locations.
When traveling through an unfamiliar geographical region—for example, a different state or country—presently known navigation system may provide the user with a route that takes the user through or near regions that are dangerous or have a socioeconomic status that is uncomfortably below that to which the user is accustomed. It would therefore be desirable to provide navigation systems that accommodate a user's socioeconomic routing preferences. These and other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background section.